Mark of Intent
by frani1375
Summary: A dream leads to something more. Will they be able to cope with whats happened and be happy, or will everything fall apart?


-1-

Disclaimer: Someone owns InuYasha?! It ain't me!

Chapter 1: He can't take a hint, can you?

A twenty year old Kagome climbed out of the well with an air of apprehension. She never knew when, where, or who the next attack would come from. Since the demise of Naraku, you would have thought things would be easier for the group, but that was not so. With the Shikon no Tama whole and once again within her, all kinds of demons have been coming out of the wood work looking for her. They were easily taken care of, but it was getting rather annoying. They always showed up at the wrong time, but all wanting the same thing: her.

Most of the demons who came upon her got the hint very quickly that she was not interested in what they wanted or had to say and left the group alone, but others were overly persistent in their pursuit of her. Especially Kouga. Every three to four days he would come around professing his undying love for her, which in turn made Inuyasha angry, which made Kouga taunt him more, which always led to Inuyasha being sat so that neither one of them would be hurt. She hated to do it, but she didn't want them fighting over her. She tried to tell the wolf prince nicely that she was not interested in him farther than being friends, but he wouldn't take the hint. She knew that she would have to tell him bluntly, but she was just no good at that kind of thing. She had also been considering releasing Inuyasha from the subjugation beads. The only time it was used anymore was when Kouga came around. Besides that, maybe it would show him just how much she loved and trusted him; nothing else seems to get through his thick skull.

I could see my friends in the near distance as I pulled myself out of the well and jogged to them. Just as she reached them, a whirlwind of dust could be seen a mile away and it was drawing closer. Even without the sacred jewel shards, Kouga moved as fast as a tornado.

I could here Inuyasha's deep throated growls coming from above me. This was not going to end well. She could feel it. I was just about to tell Inuyasha to calm down so that I could get rid of him, when Kouga stopped in front of me capturing my hands in his grasp.

"Kagome my love, how has my woman been? You been treating my woman good mutt face?"

Before I had a chance to answer him and send him on his way Inuyasha growled at Kouga, "She ain't your woman wolf shit!" He said while dropping to the ground behind me.

Kouga let go of my hands and turned towards Inuyasha in a battle ready stance.

"Would you two quit it all ready!" I said. "This is getting really old. Why do you two always have to fight?"

"Don't worry Kagome; just gonna teach this pile of dog shit a lesson in manners." Kouga said while cracking his knuckles. Before he could do much more, Inuyasha landed a punch to his jaw sending him back a few feet. Kouga rebounded with a kick that Inuyasha almost got hit with. Inuyasha raked Kouga across the back with his claws causing his blood to spill. Kouga then caught him with a powerful left leg kick to his kidneys, causing him to double over from the blow. Inuyasha lunged at Kouga ready to unsheathe his sword when he was pulled to the ground with a resounding thud.

"That's enough! You two are so childish. You could kill each other you know!"

"That's the whole idea", Inuyasha mumbled from his hole in the ground.

Kouga laughed at Inuyasha being sat and took up Kagome's hands again saying that he would be back to see her soon. He then walked over to the still prone Inuyasha, told him that he was less than nothing and would never be anything. He gave him another kick in his side making sure that he cracked at least one of his ribs before running off in a cloud of dust.

Everyone was shocked by what Kouga had just done, especially Kagome. Never before had Kouga taken advantage of Inuyasha when he was under the subjugation spell. Staring after Kouga in shock, no one saw the hanyou rise from the ground and bound off into the forest.

Awakening from their stupor, Kagome and the others turned to see if the hanyou was alright, but he was gone. Only a small pool of blood was left in his place.

That fucking bitch used the damned spell again, after five years she still doesn't fully trust me. I was only trying to protect her from what Kouga wants of her. All I get for my efforts is layed out in a crater. Well, no more. After today I am never going to try to protect her from Kouga again. I can't believe they let him do that while I couldn't defend my self. And they say they're my friends. Yea right. If the bitch wants the wolf's attention so bad, then she can have it. Yea, it'll hurt seeing her with him, when all I want is for her to be mine, but it's clear that even though she may care for me, she doesn't love me like I love her. After five years I couldn't help but love her. But I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me completely.

Jumping onto the highest limb of the nearest tree, he slowly drifted into a light sleep with these thoughts.


End file.
